


[Art for] Nothing In The Sky Above Me (Nothing Strung Below Us, Baby, If We Fall)

by Riverlander974



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Recurring Memory Loss, Winteriron Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverlander974/pseuds/Riverlander974
Summary: Bucky wakes up wet, bloody, and in pain. He doesn’t know where he is, or why he’s there. All he knows is that there’s a picture of a stranger in Steve’s sketchbook and a cryptic message to save the man. Bucky doesn’t know what’s happening, but he knows that he’ll do whatever it takes to find that beautiful goateed man and kiss his stupid face.Artwork for the WinterIron Bang 2017!





	1. Sketchbook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IndigoNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoNight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nothing In The Sky Above Me (Nothing Strung Below Us, Baby, If We Fall)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370731) by [IndigoNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoNight/pseuds/IndigoNight). 



> Posting day! The first bang I've done. 
> 
> Don't forget to check out the other artist for this fic, the talented [Eriot](http://latelierderiot.tumblr.com) and their fantastic artwork **[here](http://latelierderiot.tumblr.com/post/166427698562/this-is-the-second-bang-i-signed-for-go-read-it)**.
> 
> I had so much fun doing this, I'll probably do more bangs in the future :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _On the opposite facing page from the portrait are two words smeared in what Bucky recognizes as his own handwriting; shaky, uneven letters written not with a pencil or pen, but with a finger. In blood._
> 
> _**Save him.** _

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to [Tumblr post](https://riverlander974.tumblr.com/post/166427623332/nothing-in-the-sky-above-me-nothing-strung-below)


	2. "Grab On!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _There is a man in a flying suit of armor hovering in front of Bucky and telling him to climb aboard._
> 
> _The thing is, Bucky trusts this man… possibly more than he’s ever trusted anyone or anything else in his entire life - except Steve._
> 
> _Bucky grabs the armor’s metal gauntlet._

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to [Tumblr post](https://riverlander974.tumblr.com/post/166427625352/nothing-in-the-sky-above-me-nothing-strung-below)


End file.
